Tú eres mío
by Mikoto7131
Summary: SASUNARU-Naruto es un joven de preparatoria el cual no se lleva muy bien con sus amigos y sufre de claustrofobia debido a un trauma en su infancia pero nadie lo sabe. De pronto aparece un chico nuevo en su salón llamado Sasuke, el cual debido a un pequeño accidente terminan encerrados en un pequeño almacén y ahí es cuando Sasuke descubre la debilidad de Naruto.
1. El chico nuevo

!ADVERTENCIA!

Este fanfic es shounen-ai (relación hombrexhombre), si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, en cambio si te gusta, espero que lo disfruten.

Nada de comentarios vulgares ni ofensivos, por favor, si continuan leyendo este fanfic, están bajo su propia desición, yo ya di la advertencia de lo que contiene. Gracias y disfruten. Por cierto, este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga, ¿de acuerdo?

Capitulo 1.-El chico nuevo.

Naruto es un chico de 18 años de edad, es un poco inseguro de sí mismo, tímido y no es muy bueno en las clases. Tenía el cabello rubio y tres curiosas líneas a cada lado de su rostro, justo en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules.

Sus padres lo abandonaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, pues ellos no querían tener un hijo.

Estuvo muchos años en un orfanato hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo salir. Apenas hace medio año que cumplió esa edad, por lo que no lleva mucho tiempo fuera por su propia cuenta. Logró encontrar un trabajo estable y de buena paga con lo que hasta ahora ha estado viviendo, desde hace ya mucho tiempo ha estado haciendo sus ahorros para entrar a la preparatoria y pagarla él mismo y así lo logró hacer.

A pesar de estudiar le es muy difícil hacer amigos, nadie se le acercaba ni tampoco el se acercaba a nadie.

Aún después de vivir rodeado de muchos niños huérfanos como el nunca logró acostumbrarse a la compañía de otras personas. Es por eso mismo que no le iba muy bien durante clases. Ni aún en su trabajo, se le dificultaba un poco.

Todos en su salón solían molestarlo de vez en cuando por lo mismo muchas veces tenía muchas heridas o vendajes. Justo ahora, tenía un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo y una bandita en su mejilla.

Nunca lograba ganar a los que lo molestaban, pues siempre lo molestaban en grupos y tenía desventaja estando él solo.

Justo ahora, Naruto se encontraba en su casa, durante la mañana estudiaba y en las tardes hasta la noche trabajaba, así que el tiempo para hacer sus tareas escolares siempre provocaban que se develara para terminarlas y esto era lo que hacía justo ahora.

Estaba en su habitación, con un lápiz en su mano dando golpecitos a su cabeza con el mismo y un libro sobre una mesita, del cual no despegaba los ojos.

-¡Demonios! No entiendo esto...-se quejó. Tenía una tarea muy difícil de matemáticas y no sabía como resolverla-¿Qué hago, qué hago? No tengo idea... ¡Demonios! ¡Reprobaré matemáticas de nuevo!

Y diciendo esto dejó caer su cabeza sobre el libro.

-He logrado salir del orfanato y creí que las cosas serían mejor ahora, pero las escuelas normales parecen ser mucho más difíciles a las del orfanato...

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta que llegó el momento en que no pudo mantenerlos abiertos y quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del despertador lo levantó de un salto. Miró hacia su libro. Vacío. Ninguna respuesta había sobre los problemas que se planteaban ahí. Se preocupó pero ya no tenía tiempo para resolverlo, debía irse de inmediato a la escuela.

Guardó su libro y todos los útiles que necesitaba. Se colgó la mochila al hombro, se peinó rápidamente el cabello, corrió a la cocina y tomó un pan, al cual le untó un poco de mantequilla y salió corriendo de ahí.

Llegó muy agitado a la escuela. Siempre llegaba apresurado a la escuela, apenas le daba tiempo de llegar pero no podía poner el despertador más temprano pues si lo hacía no tendría nada de tiempo para dormir.

Se apresuró a llegar a su salón y entró a sentarse en su lugar. Como siempre, sentía la mirada amenazadora de aquellos "compañeros" que les gustaba aprovecharse de él.

Poco después entró el maestro Kakashi Hatake.

-¡Atención todos! El día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, quiero que le den una cordial bienvenida y que sean amables con él-dijo el profesor para luego voltearse a la puerta-Entra por favor.

Entonces, un chico de cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color. Era más alto que Naruto por, quizá, unos veinte centímetros.

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kakashi.

De pronto todas las chicas del salón comenzaron a alborotarse. Naruto no entendía el por qué. Simplemente era un chico nuevo.

A Sasuke, sin embargo, parecía no interesarle la reacción de las chicas. Simplemente se volteó indiferente hacía otra dirección. Tenía una mirada sería. A Naruto le costaba imaginarse una sonrisa en su rostro, pues por su actitud y expresiones, parecía no sonreír nunca.

Sasuke, caminó hacía un asiento vacío. El cual por cierto, se encontraba a un lado de Naruto, éste último, pareció ponerse nervioso en cuánto él se sentó ahí. Como si la presencia de Sasuke le incomodara. No. Era más bien que Naruto le temía. Temía que fuera como el resto y comenzara a perturbarlo igual que todos.

_"Alguien más se ha sumado... Alguien más verá lo débil que soy y me molestará" _Pensó Naruto.

Sasuke por su parte, volteó lentamente a verlo de reojo, lo que provocó que Naruto se sobresaltara y volteara de nuevo al frente. Sasuke lanzó un suave suspiro e hizo lo mismo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Naruto se apresuró a salir lo más pronto posible, temiendo que Sasuke o cualquier otro lo encontraran y lo golpearan. Sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte. En el callejón que tomaba como atajo para ir a su casa se encontró con Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi y Shino Aburame, que eran los que siempre lo molestaban.

Naruto se detuvo sin saber si avanzar o no. En el tiempo en que estuvo indeciso, Kiba corrió hacía el y le quitó su mochila.

-¡No! ¡ Devuélvemela!-gritó Naruto tratando de recuperar su mochila, pero entonces recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de Shikamaru.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres muy ruidoso niñito!-le dijo.

Naruto calló de rodillas al suelo sujetando su estomago con fuerza.

-Eres tan débil-dijo Kiba burlándose.

Choji se le acercó y tomó la mochila.

-Veamos que tiene esta vez...-dijo mientras la abría.

-N-no... d-devuelvan...me...

Justo cuando Choji iba a meter su mano en la mochila alguien le lanzó una piedra en su mano, lo que hizo que la soltara y retrocediera de dolor.

Todos voltearon a ver quien había lanzado eso y se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke caminando hacia ellos. Naruto no podía creer lo que miraba.

-Solo los cobardes se atreven a juntarse en grupo para molestar a una sola persona...-dijo en tono amenazante.

-¡Tú! ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que también te golpeemos!-grito Neji.

-¿Ah si?... Sólo inténtalo-lo desafió.

Neji corrió hacía él pero Sasuke moviéndose rápidamente lo esquivó y le metió un pie provocando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Entonces todos los demás corrieron hacia él para golpearlo, mientras Sasuke los superaba en velocidad esquivando cada ataque.

Neji que aún estaba en el suelo, metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una navaja. Cuando Sasuke estaba distraído con los demás, fue hacia el y la uso para causarle una herida en el brazo. Sasuke se quejo con un gemido y se volteo para golpearlo, pero el resto lo sujetó por los brazos y la cintura evitando que pudiera moverse.

Neji estaba molesto por haber sido humillado y tumbado al suelo de una forma tan vergonzosa y estaba preparado para matar a Sasuke con esa navaja si lo necesitaba. Sasuke trataba de zafarse del agarre de los demás pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando Neji estuvo cerca de el a punto de acercar la navaja a su cuello, Shino que sujetaba uno de los brazos de Sasuke, retrocedió.

Naruto lo había golpeado por la espalda, esto ayudó a que Sasuke pudiera zafarse de los demás y darle una patada a Neji en la mano, lanzando a lo lejos su navaja. Luego se volteó hacía Naruto que ahora se había metido en problemas por golpear a Shino y estaba haciendo amenazado por el, retrocediendo mientras Shino daba pasos hacía el. Sasuke corrió y se lanzó sobre su espalda, Shino retrocedió y empezó a lanzarse de espaldas contra la pared, lastimando a Sasuke. Naruto no sabía que hacer, estaba asustado y temblando en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ahí hay un almacén!-grito Shikamaru-¡Hay que encerrarlos a ver que hacen!

Se acercó hacia Naruto y lo sujetó del cabello jalándolo hasta llegar a un pequeño almacén de 4 metros cada lado. Lo lanzó ahí mientras Shino se quitaba a Sasuke de la espalda, quien ya estaba débil por ser golpeado contra la pared y lo dejo caer dentro del almacén como si de un trapo se tratara y entonces sin más, cerraron la puerta y se alejaron riéndose y burlándose.

La puerta solamente se cerraba por fuera, así que no había ninguna forma de abrirla estando una vez dentro.

Sasuke logró sentarse y recargarse en la pared.

-¿Estás... bien?-preguntó mirando a Naruto.

Éste asintió, pero estaba temblando.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente y se acercó a el, se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-... Esa herida...-dijo-...la de tu mejilla. ¿La causaron ellos?

-S-si...-respondió Naruto con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué... no te defiendes?

-Jamás he... sabido hacerlo... yo... soy tan débil...

Sasuke le miró de reojo y suspiró una vez más.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar una respiración agitada. Se preguntó que era y entonces volteó hacia Naruto. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba hecho un ovillo contra la pared, temblando demasiado y con los ojos completamente abiertos, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-N-no... n-no... l-lo... es...toy...-respondió mientras temblaba cada vez más.

-No me digas que... ¿tienes claustrofobia?

Naruto no respondió, simplemente miraba a todos lados. Una pequeña ventana a lo alto era lo único que permitía la entrada del sol.

Sasuke se preocupó y se levantó apresurado hacia la puerta, comenzó a agitarla, a golpearla y a patearla tratando de abrirla pero no lo hacía. Todo era completamente de metal. Trató de buscar algo con que abrirla pero no encontró nada. Empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero en un callejón donde casi no pasaba gente era difícil que alguien lo escuchara.

Pasaron muchas horas y el sol comenzaba a bajar. Por la ventana se miraba el cielo oscurecer cada vez más. No saldrían de ahí. Al menos no por ese día.

Se volteó hacia Naruto que seguía en la misma posición, excepto porque ahora comenzaba a mecerse, de arriba a abajo. Sasuke dio un suspiro de frustración y caminó hacía el. Se sentó a su lado y lentamente puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Esto asustó a Naruto, quien apenas sintiendo el toque se sobresaltó y alejó de él.

-Tranquilo...-dijo en tono gentil-No te haré daño...

Y de nuevo acercó su mano hacía el, esta vez Naruto no retrocedió, pero mantenía la vista fija en Sasuke.

Sasuke al ver que no se alejó esta vez, se acercó más hacia Naruto y suavemente lo atrajo hacia el. Pasó su mano por detrás de los hombros de Naruto e hizo que recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Naruto aún mantenía la vista fija en el.

-No te preocupes...-le dijo-estando yo aquí no permitiré que te pase nada. Te lo prometo.

Y diciendo eso, mostró una dulce sonrisa.

Naruto se sorprendió. Aquel rostro que creía que no sonreía nunca, estaba justo ahora, sonriendole, solo a él. Seguía aun temblando y asustado por el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero ahora, estando Sasuke a su lado, sentía que a pesar del miedo, nada malo sucedería.

-Por cierto... ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Naruto... Uzumaki...-respondió.

-Ah... Naruto... es un placer...

Sasuke aún con su mano sobre los hombros de Naruto, acercó su otra mano y tocó su rostro. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla herida de Naruto y puso una mirada un tanto triste.

-Naruto...-dijo dulcemente-Mientras pueda evitarlo, no permitiré que otra herida más marque ninguna parte de tu cuerpo...

Entonces pasó de su mejilla a su oreja, moviendo la mano lentamente, provocando en Naruto un leve pero agradable escalofrío. De ahí comenzó a juguetear con su cabello rubio, a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello o a acomodarlo detrás de su oreja con cariño.

Aún continuaba temblando y su respiración seguía siendo agitada. Dentro de él un tenía dos sentimientos. Uno quería escapar lo más pronto posible de ahí el otro quería permanecer ahí dentro a pesar del miedo, solamente para que Sasuke continuara acariciándolo y abrazándolo de esa forma.

Lentamente el miedo fue apagándose, y dejaba de temblar. Se sentía cansado y siendo consentido por Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, recargado sobre el hombro de Sasuke logró decir unas ultimas palabras antes de caer dormido.

-Sasuke... gracias...

Aunque fue casi un susurro teniéndolo tan cerca de su oreja, Sasuke entendió sus palabras y sonrió una vez más. Movió los cabellos que caían sobre la frente de Naruto y le dio un dulce beso, para luego recargar su cabeza con la de el y cerrar sus ojos de igual manera.

-No es necesario agradecerme Naruto...

Y así en esa posición, ambos quedaron dormidos.


	2. Un extraño sentimiento

_**Bueno aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia. En el capítulo anterior algunas personas lo leyeron y me dejaron reviews pidiendo que lo continuara y bueno, ver reviews tan pronto en mi fanfic hizo que me animara a seguir hoy con la historia. En fin espero que igual como el capítulo anterior, este les guste. **_

_**Les agradezco a aquellos que me han dejado reviews y a los que vayan a dejar alguno, también les agradezco.**_

_**Espero y disfruten este capítulo.**_

Capítulo 2.-Un extraño sentimiento.

Una luz se asomó por la ventana que estaba a lo alto del almacén dándole a Naruto en el rostro, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos. Por un momento estuvo confundido. No sabía en dónde se encontraba pero entonces recordó lo del día anterior. La pelea, Sasuke protegiéndolo, siendo encerrado es un almacén. Almacén. Es cierto. Estaban en un almacén.

Volteó hacía un lado y ahí estaba. El chico que le había protegido, su héroe, su salvador. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero sólo le duró unos cortos segundos, hasta que comenzó a voltear a todos lados, mirando todo completamente cerrado. Un espacio cerrado, sin salida.

Comenzó a desesperarse y a asustarse, entonces sacudió a Sasuke para despertarlo.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!-le gritó.

Sasuke despertó sorprendido y algo confundido por la sacudida de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Sasuke, ya es de día y aún seguimos aquí dentro-sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Ya, ya...-dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Naruto.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. El día anterior no pudo abrir la puerta, no habría ninguna diferencia ese día. O eso creía. Así que lo único que le quedó fue gritar lo más fuerte que pudo. Esperando que alguien pasara y lo escuchara. Y como un milagro, alguien justamente pasó por ahí y lo escuchó.

Sasuke y Naruto escucharon unos pasos acercarse hacia el almacén.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó una voz que a Naruto se le hizo conocida.

-¡Si!, ¡Por favor! ¿Podrías abrirnos la puerta?-gritó Sasuke.

-Ah... si, claro.

Se escuchó un sonido por fuera y entonces la puerta se abrió. Naruto en cuánto vio la puerta abierta salió disparado al exterior y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Estoy... afuera...-dijo en tono alegre.

Escuchó una leve risa detrás de él.

-Te ves como un niño pequeño, Naruto-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se levantó y se volteó hacia el apenado, apretando su mochila entre sus brazos, miró a otra dirección. Un leve rubor alcanzaba a distinguirse en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó quien les había ayudado a salir.

Era Sakura Haruno. Una compañera más de su clase.

-¿Qué hacían ahí dentro?-preguntó.

-Ciertas personitas nos encerraron ahí, ¿no Naruto?-respondió Sasuke.

-S-si...-Naruto aun seguía apenado.

-¿A los dos? ¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia, no importa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah... Sakura, Sakura Haruno-respondió alegre.

-Bueno Sakura, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Estaba muy preocupado porque Naruto...-estuvo a punto de decir sobre lo que había visto en Naruto. Que sufría de claustrofobia, pero escuchó a Naruto aclararse la voz y volteó a verlo.

Naruto movió levemente la cabeza a los lados, esto hizo entender a Sasuke que no debía mencionar eso.

-Ah... Bueno... Naruto... el...-se puso a pensar en algo para mentir-el... quería ir al baño... y... bueno ahí dentro no había así que, estaba preocupado de que su vejiga fuera a explotar o algo así...

Se rasco nerviosamente la nuca volteando a otra dirección. Sakura solo sonrió. Su único pensamiento en ese momento era _"Por Dios, Sasuke me está hablando. El chico nuevo me está hablando. Esto provocará la envidia de todas las chicas del salón"_, así que en realidad no ponía tanta atención a sus palabras, y menos si hablaba sobre Naruto. Para ella Naruto era solo otro chico sin nada interesante, pero Sasuke era completamente diferente.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no le ponía tanta atención y suspiró pesadamente.

-Si nos disculpas...-dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó-Las clases ya comenzarán.

-Lo siento, pero hemos estado toda la tarde de ayer y la noche. Necesitamos comer algo-respondió Sasuke mirándola solo de reojo. Tomó a Naruto del brazo y se lo llevó.

-Sasuke... sabes, es cierto. Debemos ir a la escuela.

-No me digas eso cuando tu estomago pide comida.

Y justo entonces el estomago de Naruto rugió hambriento. Como había estado encerrado en el almacén su única preocupación era salir. Pero ahora estando afuera y escuchando la palabra "comida", Naruto comenzó a darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

-Es solo un día. No pasará nada-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero yo... no voy muy bien en clases así que...-se quejó Naruto.

-Es cierto Sasuke, ese niño es un bueno para nada. Mejor vayamos a clases-dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke y sonriendo.

Sin embargo se vio obligada a detenerse y retroceder un paso luego de recibir por parte de Sasuke una mirada de odio y se alejó de ahí llevándose a Naruto.

Estando ya lejos de ahí, Sasuke continuó caminando con Naruto tomado del brazo.

-S-Sasuke... ¿podrías... soltarme? Estás lastimando mi brazo...-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke reaccionó y volteó a verlo. Miró su mano sujetando el brazo de Naruto y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba apretando con fuerza.

-Lo siento-dijo soltando su brazo.

-¿Por qué de pronto... apretaste mi brazo?-preguntó Naruto sobando la parte donde Sasuke lo había tomado.

-Perdón... la culpa es de esa chica, Sakura... diciendo esas cosas...

Naruto pudo escuchar en Sasuke como una especie de gruñido muy leve. Estuvo un momento sorprendido.

-Pero... enserio Sasuke, faltar a la escuela me traerá problemas...

-¿Por?

-Tengo demasiados problemas... soy malo en muchas materias, a veces termino durmiendo durante clases por no dormir bien durante las noches y como te has dado cuente, incluso los de mi salón me molestan.

Sasuke estuvo en silencio por unos minutos. Se acercó a el y esta vez tomó su mano con gentileza.

-Ven...-le dijo.

Lo llevó por muchas calles, hasta que se detuvo en un esquina y detuvo un taxi. Le ordenó a Naruto que entrara y este lo hizo. Sasuke le siguió.

Estuvieron por un largo rato ahí dentro. Luego Naruto pudo distinguir que entraban a una zona residencial. Las casas que habían ahí parecían ser de personas con mucho dinero. Había jardines hermosos en las casas. Parques enormes y llenos de árboles verdes. Todas las casas eran de dos pisos o incluso tres. Todas con su propia cerca.

El taxi se detuvo en una de esas tantas casas. Ambos salieron y mientras Sasuke pagaba, Naruto se fijó en la casa que tenía delante. Era de tres pisos. De un color blanco con diseños en negro adornando las ventanas, las cuales eran demasiado grandes. Mas grandes que las que tenía en su propia casa. En el segundo piso, no había ventana, en su lugar había una puerta de vidrio con cortinas que llevaban a un enorme balcón. La cerca era alta y de color negro y dentro podría verse un enorme jardín completamente verde. Dos árboles enormes puestos a cada lado del jardín y debajo de cada uno una banca negra.

Había un camino que llevaba hacía un pequeño puente antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa. Debajo de ese puente había un estanque estilo japonés. Naruto se preguntó si habrían algunos peces ahí.

Sintió entonces un leve golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Disfrutas la vista?-preguntó Sasuke-Vamos, entremos.

Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la cerca. Caminaron por el camino y subieron por el puente. Naruto volteó hacia el estanque y pudo ver a varios peces Koi nadando en él. Sonrió.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió también.

-Ah... ¿tus padres no se preocuparán porque no llegaste anoche?-preguntó Naruto volteando a verlo.

-No te preocupes...-respondió Sasuke-Mis padres y mi hermano nunca están aquí. Tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Oh!, ¿tienes hermano?

-Si... pero no nos vemos mucho. Mi familia tiene una vida muy ocupada.

Volteó a ver a Naruto y esbozó una sonrisa. Sin embargo Naruto vio en esa sonrisa algo de tristeza. Naruto sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Era como si el chico delante de el, tuviera una vida un tanto parecida a la suya. Tenía padres y un hermano, si. Pero nunca estaban con él. Estaba solo al igual que el mismo. Sin compañía de alguien más. Naruto pensó en lo solitario que se sentía siempre, todos los días. Solo.

Una imagen de Sasuke apareció en su cabeza, sentado solo, jugando solo, hablando solo. Igual que él. Sasuke era igual que el.

A pesar de eso, a pesar de que posiblemente Sasuke se había sentido como Naruto algunas veces. Naruto sintió un deseo enorme de llorar, abrazarlo y susurrarle _"Yo he vivido lo mismo"_.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado volteando a ver a Naruto y sonriendo, esta vez, alegre.

-Adelante Naruto, mi casa es tu casa.

_**Y... por hoy hasta aquí llega. Mañana espero continuarlo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **_

_**Nos vemos hasta el capítulo siguiente. Bye.**_


	3. Recuerdos

_**Hola de nuevo. Aquí vengo a traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ^^**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y les guste.**_

Capítulo 3.-Recuerdos.

Naruto dudó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente se decidió por entrar a su casa. Como era de esperarse, al igual que el exterior el interior era hermoso. Varios muebles de madera, adornos hermosos, habían varias pinturas de paisajes en las paredes, los sillones hermosos y llamativos, la mesa y las sillas eran elegantes. Todo estaba completamente limpio. Sin duda parecía la casa de un rico.

-¿E-esta es... tu casa?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Los ojos le brillaban.

Sasuke se rió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda para que avanzara.

-Siéntate, ¿qué quieres comer?

-Eh... tienes... ¿ramen?

-¿Ramen?... ¿por qué habiendo tantas cosas te decides por ramen?

-Es... mi comida favorita-parecía estar apenado. Miro hacía otra dirección mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Pues... la verdad, no es como si me gustara tanto...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡El ramen es lo mejor del mundo!

Naruto empezó a imaginarse el sabor del ramen que tanto quería comer en ese momento. Sasuke solo volteo a verlo un momento y luego miró hacia la cocina.

-Ummm... bueno entonces... ¿qué tal una sopa de tomate?

-Pues verás... no me gustan las verduras...

Naruto lo miró y se río un poco nervioso.

-¿No te gustan?

-Emmm... no...

-Ahora veo por que no creciste tanto.

-¿Qué?... eso... eso no es cierto...

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sólo bromeaba.

Sasuke volteó a verlo sonriendo.

-Ah... e-está bien.

-Entonces... no sé que pueda preparar.

-De casualidad, ¿no tienes solamente pan y mantequilla?

-¿Eh? Pues, si. Si tengo.

-Entonces eso.

Naruto sonrió alegre.

-Pero eso... no sería una buena comida, ¿no crees?

-Bueno... creo que jamás he comido tan bien. Tal vez... por eso no crecí tanto.

Sasuke se mantuvo mirándolo por un largo rato, entonces suspiro, se rascó la parte detrás de la cabeza y avanzó a la cocina.

-Está bien si eso quieres...

-¿No quieres... que te ayude?

-No, no. No es algo tan difícil como para no poder hacerlo.

Ambos estaban parados, uno al lado del otro. Mirando fijamente hacia algo en la cocina.

-S-Sasuke...

-¿Si... Naruto?

-No quiero ser grosero pero... creo que se te quemó un poco el pan...

-Solo... me distraje un rato y... cuando volteé...

-Yo... por mirar tu casa no me di cuenta hasta que olí el humo...

Frente a ellos, había un plato con unas rebanadas de pan negras. Se habían quemado por completo de un lado y estaban demasiado duras.

-Hay que tirarlas...-dijo Sasuke.

-¡No, alto!-lo detuvo Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo hagas, así está bien.

-Pero están quemadas.

-Si lo sé pero... esa no es razón para desperdiciar la comida de esa forma.

Sasuke se puso a pensar un rato y pensó en que tenía razón. Tomó un cuchillo y la mantequilla y comenzó a untarla sobre los panes y una vez terminado los llevó a la mesa y los colocó en el centro.

-Bien Naruto, hay que sentarnos a comer.

Naruto caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en un lado. Sasuke se sentó en el lado contrario, para de esa forma, tenerlo de frente.

-Entonces...-dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan y poniéndose serio-¿Podrías contarme por qué todas esas personas te molestan?

La expresión seria de Sasuke le incomodó un poco. Se sintió como el día anterior en que lo miró por primera vez y su mirada lo hizo sentir incomodo.

-N-no es nada...-respondió Naruto.

-Si, lo es. Dime, no pasará nada si lo haces.

Naruto permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Su expresión era de dolor. No se atrevía a hablar de eso, del por qué terminó siendo un niño tímido y alejado de los demás. Una rebanada de pan estaba en su mano aprestada, provocando que migajas cayeran sobre la mesa.

Sasuke dio un largo y ruidoso suspiro y se levantó. Naruto cerró instantáneamente los ojos pensando que iría hacia él y lo golpearía. Si, Sasuke le había ayudado, pero, ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que no era una trampa para hacerle daño? Tal vez estaba equivocado al pensar eso, pero por lo que vivió aprendió a no confiar demasiado en las demás personas. En cualquier momento podían lanzarte una piedra. Era lo que pensaba.

Pero entonces escuchó un sonido sobre la mesa. Se sobresaltó y volteó a ver. Un vaso con leche había sido puesto delante de él.

-No quiero que te ahogues-dijo Sasuke tomando su lugar-¿Entonces no puedes hablarme de ello?

Aún mantenía una mirada seria. Naruto no dijo nada.

-Bien-dijo tras suspirar una vez más-Yo nací en una casa muy grande, ¿sabes?

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con lo que quería escuchar de él?

-Cuando yo nací mi hermano era cinco años mayor que yo, era un niño, pero a pesar de eso nunca se acercaba a jugar conmigo. Mi madre estuvo conmigo hasta los cinco años y después de esa edad me quedaba completamente solo durante la mayor parte del día. Mi padre Fugaku Uchiha y mi madre Mikoto Uchiha son jefes en una empresa reconocida de comercio extranjero por lo que muchas veces viajaban por días, semanas, meses o incluso años. Mientras mi hermano Itachi Uchiha pasaba sus días estudiando en casa. No se me permitía interrumpirle mientras estudiaba, y eso era casi todo el tiempo, el único momento en que nos reuníamos era a la hora de la comida y eso solo mi hermano y yo pues mis padres muchas veces no estaban con nosotros.

"Poco a poco me fui sintiendo solo. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con el perro que teníamos, Tsuki o salía al patio a ver el jardín, a alimentar a las aves que se paseaban por ahí. Creo que los animales eran la única compañía que podía tener entonces. Ellos eran mis únicos amigos y familia...

"A la edad de los 7 años mis padres querían que comenzara a estudiar también en casa, pero yo no quería. No si eso significaba que me alejaría de Tsuki y las aves que siempre habían en el jardín esperando comida. No quería ser igual a ellos. Así que nunca asistía a las clases.

"Claro que Itachi se daba cuenta de eso, pero no era como si le interesara así que nunca llegó a delatarme. Debo agradecerle por ello. Yo por mi parte, tomaba los libros de estudio a escondidas y salía al jardín a estudiar acompañado de los demás animales. De esa forma, no descuidaba mis estudios ni a mis amigos y así si me preguntaban sobre algo yo podía responderles a mis padres con lo que había estudiado por mi cuenta.

"A los 10 años comencé a entrenar por mi cuenta, corría, saltaba, hacía sentadillas, practicaba defensa personal. De esa forma lograba mantenerme en forma y activo. A los animales parecía gustarles, podía escuchar como si me animaran.

"A esa edad mi hermano ya no estaba ahí. Había decidido ir a estudiar al extranjero, así que ya no había ningún día en que lo mirara. Mis padres comenzaron a tardar más en sus viajes y a la hora de la comida, siempre estaba solo.

Se detuvo un momento. Tomó el vaso de leche y bebió un poco. Naruto estaba mirándolo fijamente. Atento a lo que estaba escuchando.

-A los 18... fue el día más triste de mi vida...-bajó la vista y en su rostro se alcanzaba a ver la tristeza-Ese día... me había levantado temprano para empezar mi entrenamiento. Se me hizo curioso, pues siempre al salir Tsuki corría hacía mi. Siempre me esperaba en las escaleras... y esa vez no fue así.

"Me llenó la duda, pero pensé que tal vez habría ido a hacer algo y no estaba ahí, así que comencé a calentar y una vez terminé, corrí por el patio, levanté la vista hacía el cielo y tropecé con algo...

Sasuke se quedó callado y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Era Tsuki... acostado cerca de la banca en la cual me sentaba cuando alimentaba a las aves... se había quedado ahí acostado. Creí que estaba dormido pero cuando me acerqué... el ya no estaba respirando... Tsuki se había ido.

"Fue la primera vez que sentí un dolor horrible en el corazón. Mi mejor se había ido... así nada más. Debió ser por la edad... ya era bastante grande entonces.

Sasuke apretó las manos en un puño.

-No dije nada... no había nadie a quien decirle después de todo, excepto por las sirvientas, los cocineros y los jardineros. Pero a esa hora todos debían estar descansando. Así que yo mismo tomé una pala y comencé a cavar en el mismo lugar donde se había acostado y lo enterré ahí.

"Varias aves bajaron del árbol y se posaron sobre su tumba unos momentos y luego levantaron vuelo. Era como si se hubieran despedido de él. Mientras que yo solo... sentía ese dolor... y no solo dolor... tenía miedo porque estaría solo ahora, ya no tendría a mi gran amigo conmigo... Volvería a la soledad.

Sasuke se rió débilmente y puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla. Una lagrima había salido pero logró detenerla antes de que saliera por completo y rodara por su mejilla.

-Estuve mucho tiempo encerrado desde entonces, ya no quería salir de mi habitación. Después de todo sería lo mismo, fuera o dentro estaría solo. Muchos días los pasé de esa forma. Aquellos que se encargaban de cuidarme en lugar de mis padres tocaban varias veces a mi puerta preguntando por mi, pero yo no quería salir. Un día entonces pasó algo por mi cabeza. Podía irme de ahí. Itachi se había ido también. ¿Por qué yo no?

"Así que tomé varias cosas y un dinero que había estado ahorrando desde temprana edad y decidí irme, sin decirle nada a nadie. Solo un día desaparecí de ahí y encontré este lugar. Desde entonces he estado aquí. Debo decir que... vivir aquí es mucho mejor, veo más gente todos los días. Niños, mascotas. Todo es más alegre aquí.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Naruto estuvo en silencio sin saber que responderle.

-Y ahora he entrado a una nueva escuela y acabo de hacer un amigo-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Eh?... ¿amigo?-preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

-Claro, eso somos, ¿no?

-Eh... no sé exactamente como debe ser un amigo...

-¿Entonces no me consideras tu amigo?

-No dije eso es solo que... no sé... jamás he tenido uno.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

Naruto guardó silencio un rato y luego suspiró mirando a otro lado.

-Cu-cuando tenía 5 años... mis padres me abandonaron... me dejaron en un orfanato un día. Dijeron que tenían algo que hacer y necesitaban que alguien cuidara de mi pero que no había nadie que lo hiciera, así que me dejaron ahí. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres. Jamás volvieron por mi. A pesar de que los esperé por días... pensaba que un día volverían... hasta que me dí por vencido. Me di cuenta de que ellos no vendrían por mi. Me habían mentido. Me engañaron para abandonarme ahí.

"Desde entonces yo mismo me dije que confiar en la palabra en la palabra de otra persona era una completa tontería. No confiaba en nadie y no quería confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en las cuidadoras del orfanato. Hablaban con palabras dulces y amables pero yo no confiaba en ellas.

"Tampoco confié nunca en los demás niños. Me invitaban a jugar, pero para mi era alguna clase de trampa para lastimarme de nuevo y no aceptaba, más bien terminaba alejándome de ellos.

"Uno de esos días, quise jugar yo solo... después de mucho buscar encontré una puerta en un pasillo donde no nos llevaban muy seguido. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto esa puerta antes. Así que la abrí y quise ver lo que había dentro. Habían varios juguetes que no había visto nunca y me emocioné, pero... afuera, cerca de la puerta había una ventana abierta. Afuera hacía mucho viento y una ráfaga entró y cerró la puerta... Si, la puerta solo se cerraba por fuera... así que me quedé encerrado y asustado. No había mucha luz ahí dentro. Volteé a mis espaldas y tal vez haya sido porque era un niño y me asustaba por todo, pero pareció como si todos los juguetes me miraran. Algunos tenían sonrisas en sus caras. Era casi como si se burlaran de mi.

"Quería salir de ahí. Era una habitación pequeña y estaba rodeado de esos juguetes que se burlaban de mí. No tengo idea de si haya sido mi imaginación pero yo escuche que algo se cayó a mis espaldas. Entonces comencé a gritar, a golpear la puerta y a llorar, pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba.

"Pasaron varias horas y yo seguía haciendo lo mismo. Tenía la garganta seca y ronca por tanto gritar y llorar pero no lo podía evitar, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, hasta que finalmente caí rendido del cansancio.

"A la mañana siguiente seguía ahí encerrado y cuando me di cuenta de eso volví a gritar y golpear la puerta. Esta vez alguien estaba fuera y logró escucharme. Abrió la puerta y salí corriendo mientras lloraba asustado.

"Ella trató de abrazarme y preguntar que había pasado pero yo aparté sus manos de mí y grité _"¿Por qué no llegaron antes por mi?"_. Ella se sorprendió y yo solo corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en mi cuarto por mucho tiempo.

"Ya no quería nada. Nada tenía sentido. Quería irme lejos y no volver jamás. Que no supieran nada de mi. Pero no podía irme, no tenía a donde ir ni edad para hacerlo. Debía esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad y entonces podría irme. Desde entonces comencé a ahorrar poco a poco para un vez saliendo de ahí, tener dinero suficiente para sobrevivir en lo que conseguía un trabajo y ganara mi propio dinero.

"Y bueno... por suerte lo logré. Conseguí trabajo y una escuela donde pudiera estudiar...

Naruto estuvo con la mirada en todas direcciones menos en Sasuke. Tenía pena porque nunca había hablado con nadie sobre su vida pasada y era algo extraño que lo hiciera, pero luego de que Sasuke le salvara la vida, le diera comida y le contara sobre su pasado era lo menos que podía hacer.

-... Por lo que veo ninguno de los dos tiene una buena relación con sus familiares...

-Al parecer no...

-Hm... vaya...

-S-Sasuke...

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro...

-¿Por qué me ayudaste ayer?

Sasuke guardó silencio un rato, pensativo.

-Creo que me recuerdas a mi perro.

-¿Huh?-Naruto se sintió ofendido y lo miró un poco molesto.

-Es broma, es broma, hombre. No aguantas una...-dijo Sasuke en tono de burla.

-No... no aguanto una...-respondió mirando a otra dirección.

-La verdad es que no me gustó ver como te molestaban esos tipos...

-Pero... nunca nadie se había metido para defenderme.

-Pues que inútiles son todos.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía el. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla y volteó su rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Todos aquellos que ven estas heridas en ti y no hacen algo para evitarlo son unos inútiles-dijo molesto y comenzó a agachar su cabeza acercándose a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

El rostro de Sasuke y Naruto estaban demasiado cerca. A tan solo unos cuantos centímetros. Naruto se puso nervioso y no sabía si retroceder o permanecer así. Trago saliva. Sasuke por el contrario se miraba serio y tranquilo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos para luego recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Dormir sentado ayer no fue algo tan cómodo...-se quejó con su voz casi en susurro.

Naruto se ruborizó sin saber que decir.

-Ah... hey Sasuke. No vayas a dormirte sobre mi hombro... hey, Sasuke. Es enserio...

-Ya entendí...

Se alejó de Naruto lentamente y lo miró por un corto momento.

-¿Sabes? Lo había olvidado... pero acabo de recordar que tengo una herida de navaja en el brazo...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto casi gritando. Volteó a mirar su brazo pero no se miraba nada. Llevaba un suéter que no recordaba haber visto ayer mientras lo protegía-Sasuke, quítate ese suéter.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Sasuke se quitó el suéter y ahora si pudo ver la herida en su brazo. Había cortado la manga de su camisa.

-Hay que limpiarla, ¿tienes agua oxigenada?

-No lo sé... tal vez...

-¿Cómo tal vez?, es tu casa Sasuke.

-Si pero... no sé que es lo que tenga aquí... ¿te importa? Estoy algo cansado y quiero dormir.

Sasuke caminó pesadamente hacía el sillón y se dejó caer sobre el. Naruto solo suspiró y comenzó a buscar. Por suerte encontró un botiquín de emergencia y encontró ahí dentro agua oxigenada y unas gasas.

Fue hasta donde Sasuke estaba y estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero ya estaba dormido.

Naruto estuvo así por un largo momento mirando a Sasuke dormido. Se miraba tan tranquilo e indefenso de esa forma. Se arrodilló delante de el y lentamente levantó la mano hacía el. Estaba nervioso y temblando. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una persona. Puso su mano sobre el rostro de Sasuke y movió delicadamente su mano, acariciándolo. No pudo evitar el sonreír.

_¿ Esto es real? ¿Alguien realmente se preocupa por mi después de todo?_

Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Después tomó un poco del agua oxigenada y la aplicó en la herida de Sasuke. Este aún dormido emitió un corto gemido. Naruto continuó acariciándolo con lo que lograba hacer que se calmara de nuevo. Luego de limpiar la herida, tomó las gasas y enrolló el brazo de Sasuke.

Una vez terminado suspiró de alivio. Miró a Sasuke una vez más y luego puso su mano sobre su propia frente. Algo recordaba sobre el día anterior en el almacén, cuando ambos estaban encerrados. Algo pasó por su memoria. Algo en su frente. Un toque dulce y suave. Lograba recordar algo de esa vez, cuando se recargó sobre Sasuke a dormir. Una caricia, recordó que había movido los mechones que caían sobre su frente, pero después... ¿qué había hecho Sasuke después de eso sobre su frente?

_**Emmm... creo que este está mas largo que los otros.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste. Aquí el pasado de Sasuke y Naruto... no tan trágico como quisiera. Soy mala para describir escenas trágicas xD pero espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
